bewafandomcom-20200216-history
Blackhawk
Blackhawk 'is a American backyard wrester who is currently wrestles for the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA), where he was the first ever BEWA Champion, as well as a Grand Slam Champion. He is the current BEWA United States Champion and the longest reigning champion currently in BEWA. Wrestling career 'MPW Blackhawk made his wrestling debut at MPW in 1997. He wrestled there for six months. In that time he won the Tag Team Titles with longtime friend Artamiss Riggs. Blackhawk would go on to win the MPW World Heavyweight Title. Maryland Underground Wrestling (2008) Blackhawk returned to the ring in 2008 in the muw bringin with him the blackhawk challenge in which he would issue a open challenge to any one on the roster blackhawk would go on to become us champ before losein it to josh dreamer i what would later be giveing the match of the year award he was number one contender to the muw world title before it would shut down for the year. In 2008, Blackhawk returned to the ring by joining Maryland Underground Wrestling (MUW). It was here that Blackhawk created the “Blackhawk Challenge” in which he would issue an open challenge for anyone on the roster. Blackhawk won an eight man tournament for the vacant United States Title, defeating Dragon Demon in the semifinals and Marrick Star in the finals on the same day. Blackhawk held the United States Title until Resurrection, where he lost the belt to Josh Dreamer in the 2008 MUW Match of the year as voted by the MUW Superstars. Blackhawk quickly rebounded and won a match to become the Number One Contender to Reaper’s MUW World Title.. In November, Blackhawk left the MUW along with the majority of the roster and became an original member of the BEWA. 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (2009)' Blackhawk was an original member of the Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance (BEWA). He was booked on the first ever card, BEWA Warfare, on Feburary 1st 2009. On that show, Blackhawk defeated Spider in a first round match for the tournament to crown the first ever World Heavyweight Champion. At Vicious Valentine, Blackhawk lost to Rolland Havick in the semifinals of the tournament. After taking a couple of shows off, Blackhawk came back with a vengeance, defeating Ronald Scott at Breaking Point. Blackhawk challenge for Steven Blanchard’s Intercontinental Title at Legacy, but lost due to interference from The Takeover. Six days later, Blackhawk was drafted to Warfare as part of the roster split. At the first Warfare after the split, Blackhawk made history by winning a six man eliminaton match to win the newly created BEWA Championship, which was the top title for Warfare and has been ever since. Unfortunately, Blackhawk was forced to forfeit the title at Scars & Stripes due to needing more time off. Blackhawk returned in August. He received multiple shots at the BEWA Championship, but could not recapture it. At Fatal Finale, Blackhawk teamed with the Kid to take the Tag Team Titles from Rolland Havick & H.I.V. of the Prodigy. 'BEWA (2010)' Blackhawk started the new year by forming the LCW along with Artamiss Riggs and Mack Daniels. Blackhawk gave Riggs The Kid’s Tag Team Title. It has been said that the three men took the Kid out of commission just before the show. The LCW’s Tag Team title run was short lived, for at Vicious Valentine 2, they lost the titles to the Prodigy. Blackhawk quickly rebounded. Two weeks later on Warfare, he defeated Samuel Masters to win the Intercontinental Title, and becoming the BEWA’s second ever Triple Crown Champion in the process. Blackhawk would go on to hold the title for 77 days, which is the longest title Intercontinental Title reign in BEWA history. At Legacy 2, he lost the title when Rolland Havick defeated him. Blackhawk found a way to rebound from a loss yet again. A month later, at Battleground, he, along with Riggs and Mack won the second ever Battleground match, which granted each member a title shot of his choice at Scars & Stripes 2. Blackhawk chose to challenge Ray Black for the World Heavyweight Title, but he came up short. For the second year in a row, Blackhawk would win the Tag Team Titles at Fatale Finale. This time, he won the titles with Artamiss Riggs by defeating Markice Ruen & Ray Black. 'BEWA (2011 - present)' At Vicious Valentine 3, Blackhawk & Riggs would lose the Tag Team Titles to the Fist City Saints. After the Brawl for All Match, Blackhawk publicly criticized Chris Bomber for eliminating himself to win the United States Title due to a bizarre stipulation mandated by the Triad. At the following Chaos, Blackhawk attacked Bomber and took his U.S. Title. At Hell on Earth 2, Chris Bomber, Blackhawk & three other wrestlers competed in a 15 minute Scramble match for the United States Title. Blackhawk won this match and rightfully became U.S. Champ. This made Blackhawk a grand slam champion in the BEWA. At Legacy 3, Blackhawk was the only singles competitor to successfully defend his title. He did this by defeating Damien Fatale. Blackhawk is also the only male wrestler to have been in a Championship match at all three Legacys. Blackhawk currently has a stranglehold on the United States Title. He has successfully defended it at every show since Legacy. In Wrestling 'Finishing Moves' *''Deadline (Jumping cutter) *''Well Laid Plan ''(STO backbreaker following by a reverse STO) 'Signature Moves' *''Driving Point ''(Double underhook DDT) *Stalling knee drop 'Stables' *L.C.W. (2010 - 2011) 'Entrance Themes' *"Inside the Fire” by Disturbed - MUW, BEWA *“Bullets” by Creed - BEWA *'“Laid to Rest” by Lamb of God - BEWA''' Championships and Accomplishments 'Baltimore Elite Wrestling Alliance' * BEWA Championship (1 time, first ever) * BEWA United States Championship (1 time, current) * BEWA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) * BEWA Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with The Kid, with Artamiss Riggs * 2010 Best Stable - L.C.W. MPW * MPW World Championship (1 time) * MPW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Artamiss Riggs 'Maryland Underground Wrestling' * MUW United States Championship (1 time) * 2008 Match of the Year - with Josh Dreamer 'Lansdowne Championship Wrestling' * LCW United States Championship (1 time) Career Records Match History 2/1/09 - Beat Spider in the 1st Round Of The World Title Tournament. 2/15/09 - Lost To Rolland Havick clean in the World Title Tournament Semifinals. 2/15/09 - Lost in the Hardcore Championship Scramble 2/15/09 - Lost in the Rose Among Thorns Match 4/5/09 - Beat Ronald Scott clean. 4/19/09 - Lost to Steven Blanchard with Ray Black for the vacant Intercontinental Title. 5/17/09 - Lost to Steven Blanchard dirty (interference) in the Intercontinental Title Match. 5/31/09 - Won the Battle Royal to be crowned the first ever BEWA Champion. 6/14/09 - Beat The Kid to retain the BEWA Championship. 6/28/09 - Beat Jacob Practice by DQ. 6/28/09 - Beat Ronald Scott, Jacob Practice & Ray Black with Josh Dreamer & Twitch. 7/12/09 - Lost the BEWA Championship by forfeiting to Ronald Scott. 8/23/09 - Won a Gauntlet match against The Kid with Twitch, Juggla, Derrick Dalton, Dante Dalton & Klown. 9/6/09 - Lost a 15 Minute U.S. Title scramble against Ryan Stevens, Jason G, Josh Dreamer & Double D 9/6/09 - Lost to Artemis Riggs clean in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match. 9/20/09 - Lost in a Triple Threat Match X-Treme Rules match for the BEWA Championship against The Kid & Samuel Masters. 10/4/09 - Lost in an elimination match for the Intercontinental Title match with Kraven, & Samuel Masters. Jacob Practice won. 11/1/09 - Lost to D.T. Gray dirty in a BEWA Championship match. 11/15/09 - Beat Kronic and Konvict clean with Mack Daniels. 11/15/09 - Beat Samuel Masters by DQ in an Intercontinental Title Match after H.I.V. & Rolland Havick attacked him. 11/29/09 - Won the Tag Team Titles with The Kid from Rolland Havick & H.I.V. after Takeover distracted H.I.V. 1/31/10 - Beat Riggs & Mack clean to retain the Tag Team Titles alone. Then awarded the other tag belt to Riggs. 2/14/10 - Lost the Tag Team Titles with Riggs to H.I.V. & Rolland Havick in a match with Ray Black & Ronald Scott after Erik Haze interfered on The Prodigy’s behalf. 2/28/10 - Beat Samuel Masters dirty to win the Intercontinental Title. 3/14/10 - Lost in the Brawl For All Match. 3/28/10 - Beat D.T. Gray & Kris Kraven with interference by Riggs to defend the Intercontinental Title. 4/11/10 - Beat Spider & Kraven Clean with Artamiss Riggs in a Match for the Intercontinental & LCW Titles. 4/25/10 - Beat Rolland Havick & H.I.V. dirty with Ronald Scott. 5/16/10 - Lost the Intercontinental Title to Rolland Havick clean. 5/30/10 - Lost to Erik Haze clean. 6/13/10 - Won the Battleground match with Artamiss Riggs & Mack Daniels over Rolland Havick, Erik Haze & H.I.V. 6/27/10 - Lost to Team Awesome dirty with Blackhawk after Josh Dreamer interfered in a match for the Tag Team Titles. 6/27/10 - Beats Ray Black & Markice Ruen clean with Mack Daniels & Riggs in a handicap match. 7/11/10 - Lost to Ray Black in a World Heavyweight Title Match. 7/25/10 - Beat Markice Ruen in an Eclipse Match Qualifier after Mr. XNC distracted Ruen. 8/8/10 - Lost the 2010 Eclipse Match 8/22/10 - Lost to Kris Kraven in an Ascension Tournament 1st Round Match after Riggs tried to slip him a weapon. 9/5/10 - Lost to Mack Daniels in a triple threat match for the Vacant BEWA Championship. 9/19/10 - Beat Twitch by count out to earn a Hardcore Title Shot. 10/17/10 - Beat Matt Masterson & Nightfall clean with Artamiss Riggs. 10/31/10 - Beat Rocky Phoenix & Rolland Havick clean with Artamiss Riggs. 11/14/10 - Lost to Markice Ruen after Riggs hit Ruen with a Title Belt. 11/28/10 - Beat Markice Ruen & Ray Black with Artamiss Riggs to win the Tag Team Titles after Kris Kraven helped them. 1/29/11 - Beat Johnny Treason, Reckless & Victor Darkchild clean with Artamiss Riggs & Kris Kraven. 2/5/11 - Lost the BEWA Tag Team Titles with Artamiss Riggs to Treason & Anti dirty. 2/26/11 - Lost the Chaos Mini Brawl For All 3/12/11 - Lost in the 2011 Brawl for All Match. 3/26/11 - Lost to Damien Fatale in a Hardcore Hell Tournament 1st Round Match. 4/9/11 - Won the United States Title by winning a Scramble Match against Chris Bomber, Jesse Krow, Jinx & Riku Heartliss. 4/30/11 - Lost to Mr. XNC clean. 5/14/11 - Beat Damien Fatale to defend the U.S. Title after Linn Larcen distracted Damien. 5/28/11 - Beat Matt Masterson clean to defend the U.S. Title. 6/11/11 - Won the Blackhawk Open to defend the United States Title over Markice Ruen, Buffler, Triple M & Jason G. 6/25/11 - Beat Ryan Stevens dirty to defend the United States Title. 7/9/11 - Beat Killswitch to defend the United States Title after offsetting interference. Category:Wrestler